After Eclipse
by dictionizzuh
Summary: Bella finds out she is pregnant, and leaves Edward. But what will happen to the baby when she gets into a car crash, and is turned into a vampire? BTW i update every 10 new reviews
1. Apprehension

**To anyone who wonders Pai is pronounced like pie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters.**

**Preface**

Bella's POV:

Edward and i had both held up our ends of the deal. I was married-UGH! That word really should just be taken out of my vocabulary. My mom and dad were peeved at the fact that I was getting married, but had eventually gotten over it, with some help from Jasper's -sometimes annoying, but in this case extremely helpful-gift.

Edward held up his half too. The day of our- holy matrimony, he brought me to our meadow, and laid me on the soft grass. When I asked what he was doing, he simply said he could control himself, and let's just say it was the greatest control he has ever shown me.

I wasn't a vampire, sure, but when I moved to Alaska, and had said my goodbyes, i would be heading for not only school, but my future forever with Edward.

Still, I was a nervous as a cat with a long tail at a rocking chair competition. It was a few days after my honeymoon, and Alice and Jasper had-at my request- gone on a vacation, and i had insisted that Alice blocked all visions, and stopped looking for them for my benefit. I took her cell phone away gently, just incase Edward found the urge to call her and ask a question about my future. Alice had looked worse than usual, and needed a brake. I wouldn't have her all stressed out because of me. So they were off to a stress-free week in Alaska. No visions, no phone calls, no emergencies. If we really needed to get a hold of her, there were cars all over the place. Each going over 150 MPH. Still, my brilliant idea had left me scared. Now if the Volturi decided to come check on my humanity, I was screwed. I would have no head start about getting away from them.

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV:

I woke up smiling. Edward and I had just weeks until we went to college. Alice was still gone, but we would see her up there. I felt his cool arms tighten around me, and i rolled over to look into his eyes. My stomach lurched at the movement. I ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up the contents of my dinner last night into the toilet.

Edward was the pulling my hair out of my face. I hated for him to see me like this, i had been throwing up ever since 2 weeks after the wedding. It was like morning sickness- and it did make sense, because we had... no, that wasn't possible. I couldn't be pregnant. Sure, Edward and I hadn't used protection, because we didn't need it. Edward wasn't alive, it just wasn't possible.

"What is wrong?" Edward sounded pained. "I hate not knowing what to do!"

"Belles? Is that you?" Edward and I both tensed as Charlie called me, sounding concerned.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm fine, but I think I'm a little sick." I hoped he would believe me, and not hear the worry that was building in my stomach. What if I was pregnant?

"Oh, okay. Just take a vitamin C and Echinacea."

"Thanks dad." Thank God he bought it.

"Please, Bella let me take you to Carlisle; he could give you a check up." Edward hissed.

"No Edward, I'm sure I just have the bug. I'm fine." I whispered back for the millionth time. If I was pregnant, what would Carlisle do if he found out? I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. The terror growing. I had to do something about this.

Edward's POV:

Bella had been acting so weird lately. The throwing up every morning, sending Alice and Jasper away, trying to get me to go hunt today. I was starting to worry about her.

I went a short distance away, in case she needed me. I was alert for any danger in the vicinity. Maybe I was being too uptight. Bella was right, I needed to hunt, i was very thirsty. Sometimes I feel like she knows me better than I know myself. I love her so much. What would I do without her?


	2. Finding Out

**To anyone who wonders Pai is pronounced like pie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV:

I sighed, and rubbed my hands together between my knees. This was my only chance to find out if I really was pregnant. I couldn't go to the doctor, because who knows if he would feel obligated to tell the father right away or whatever. I still didn't know what to do if it was positive, but I had to know. I had this weird premonition that I was pregnant, like I could already feel the new life, it was scaring me to death- no pun intended. I wasn't ready to tell Edward that I was pregnant. He would probably think I cheated on him. It would crush him; he would think Jacob was the father. No matter what, if I was pregnant, I would refuse to abort. I never thought about it before, it had never been necessary to. But I didn't think Edward would want me to abort the baby. Would he? Oh my god, what if I am pregnant?

I stared at the hated strip of plastic that I never should have needed. I checked my watch-30 seconds left until I should check. I looked out the window into the yard. Edward was still out hunting. I had begged for him to go- his eyes were so dark, and he was moodier than usual. Plus, I needed this time to myself for obvious reasons. He went more reluctantly than usual. He didn't want to leave me while I was "sick". I wondered when he would be back. Even though I had requested he go, it was so weird for him to not be here. I always missed him when he was gone, but it seemed like he should be here for this.

I checked my watch- the time was up. I took a deep breath, held it, and picked up the test. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I blinked, hard, and re-read the directions: A line in the triangle screen: negative, a line in both the triangle screen and the circle screen: positive, a line in the circle screen: faulty reading. Willing the two lines to turn to one, i blinked again. They didn't change. I was pregnant.

I did the test 4 times; before I was convinced I really was pregnant. I threw out all the tests, and sunk to the cool tiles, against the cabinet below the sink, one arm wrapped around my middle, to weigh my options.

At the moment, it really wasn't so bad, knowing I was pregnant, I mean. I knew it was Edward's baby, even if he didn't. I could almost feel the life inside me, and my heart soared with joy.

Alice's POV:

_I really have to officially thank Bella for this vacation..._ I thought as I stretched out on the chase lounge, pulling my toes as far away from the tips of my fingers as they would go. I suppose if any one saw me they would try to rush me to a hospital... I was in a bikini in Alaska, but the cold didn't bother me, and the sun didn't effect the shimmering diamonds hidden in my skin here, so why not? I had gotten this designer bikini for a song at an outlet like 13 years ago, and it was begging to be worn. I closed my eyes, and let the illusion of a sun massage my cheeks.

Jasper surprised my by sinking down on the chair on top of my legs.

"Hey," I complained, kicking my legs out from underneath him. "What gives?" He surprised me again by leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you, you little monster, okay?" He said, I squinted at him.

"I know. What brought this on?" I asked, suspicious.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to remind you."

"Ugh." I groaned, pressing my palm to my forehead.

"It's still happening?" He asked unconcerned.

"Yeah." I replied. Whenever I had a vision that wanted to make itself known - only really strong ones, which were almost certainly going to happen- I got slight pains in my forehead. Kind of like a headache.

"Maybe you should just let them come," He suggested, "It isn't worth the pain."

"No, it's not so bad, and I promised Bella. Plus, if it's really important, it will start to poke through my concentration. These are probably just like weather predictions or something set in stone."

"Whatever you say." He said getting up.

"Hey," I said, holding onto his arm to stop him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, creep." I rubbed his marble wrist with my thumb, and let go. He bent over and kissed me swiftly.

"We really have to officially thank Bella for this vacation." He said, echoing my thoughts.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said, grinning into the next kiss.

I was in the house - more of a cabin, really- when I saw a piece of it. A woman- Bella's truck- A bright flash on a wooded road- an explosion - "She's dead!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper was squatting in front of me, holding my wrists, when I looked away from my vision.

"She's dead. Bella's dead."


	3. The Really Dumb Epiphany

**I'm going to wait until I get 10 reviews until I put a new one up. Just so I know I'm not wasting my time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV:

Suddenly I knew what to do.

It was like a really dumb epiphany, but I did have an epiphany. Well, that's the only way I could explain it. One minute I was brooding over how to convince Edward I hadn't cheated on him in my dad's bathroom, the next I was rushing to my room, to do what i had never once considered doing deliberately, in my entire life - I was going to run away from Edward Cullen.

I had it all figured out; first, I leave a note explaining my actions, and asking him not to follow me. Next, I pack my bags, and get the hell out of there, before Alice gets a hold of Edward.

I wound up doing it in reverse though. I was almost comical, throwing all of my belongings into my duffel bags. I threw the bags into my truck's cab, and started on the note.

It was a good thing I had the house to myself, because I was a mess by the time I had finished, and shoved the note under the floorboard in my room, where he was sure to find it.

The note went like this:

Edward,

I don't really know how to say this- but I found out today that I'm pregnant. I'm sure it's yours. I am begging you, as my last request, if you ever loved me, please do not follow me. I'll miss you, and tell the rest of the family I'll miss them too. Oh, and don't worry about Charlie, I'll keep in touch. I love you, goodbye.

Love, Bella

I drove with an arm draped protectively around my torso, pushing my truck to its limits. I only slowed as I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"Bye forks, by old life. Hello California, hello new life." I mumbled as I drove away from the town that had become the best home I had ever had.

Edward's POV:

I was jogging at a steady pace towards Bella's when my phone buzzed. I had 156 miles left to run, so I stopped to make the person on the other end more audible. It would take me another hour to get to Bella's house, and the reception was terrible here in the woods. I flipped my phone open.

"Yes?" I didn't recognize the number. There was a lot of static on the other end.

"Edward," it was Jasper, "Pshhht... Bella... Pshhht... Is... Pshhht... Trouble." I was sprinting before the phone was in my pocket.


	4. The Baby

**I am in a good mood, so i'll post a few chapters this time**

**Sorry my chapters are so short; I'll try to improve… Also, i know the story went a little fast, but i promise there is a reason!**

**5 1/2 months later...**

**Chapter 4 **

Bella's POV:

"My goodness," I said, lying a hand on my swollen belly, "you certainly are hyper today." The baby shifted a little more, bumping a foot-or hand-against my belly button. I smiled, and rubbed the spot in a circular motion.

"Ugh." I groaned as I struggled to get out of the soft, flower patterned love seat. This was one of those times when I wouldn't have minded a guy here to pull me out of the chair. I had become pretty independent these past, what, 5 months? 5 and 1/2? It seemed like much, much longer.

When I achieved freedom of the soft cushions, I hobbled to the kitchen on my sore feet, and made breakfast.

2 Sunny -side-ups, a French toast, and a cup of orange juice later, I was sitting on the tall stool-chair, when I decided to call my dad. i picked up the phone and dialed. It rang 3 times before someone finally answered.

"Hello," it was Charlie.

"Hey dad, it's me,"

"Hey belles, did you decide if you're coming up next weekend yet?"

"I don't know dad. That's a lot of driving for me and the baby to do."

"Isabella Swan, this is ridiculous. Why won't you tell me where you live?"

"I told you dad, Edward's still looking for me, Angela said so. I don't want him to see me or the baby. I just don't."

"Uhh Bella, Edward is-"

"You know what dad, I really can't believe you're going to sit there and defend him when I went through all those months of you being so-"

"Bella, Edward-"

"No dad, I don't want to hear it. It's not fair. It really isn't-"

"Bella!"

"What?" I practically yelled.

"Edward is standing right here."

"Oh." My voice cracked, and sounded very weak.

"Bella? Bella?" It was Edward.

I hung up. Well, what would any other normal girl do in my position? The ringing phone made me jump after the short moments of complete silence. I closed my eyes, and picked it up.

"Bella? Don't hang up."

"I have nothing left to say to you Edward. It was all in the note."

"I know Bella, I love you. Please, let me see you, I have to see you." he begged.

"I don't think you'd like what you see." I said looking down at my stomach.

"Bella, you could have grown 2 heads and turned green for all I care. Charlie wouldn't tell me anything, I thought you were dead." He sounded relieved. "Just hearing your voice is like when I saw you in Italy again."

"Why did you think I was dead?" I asked, showing no emotion, even though my chest was going to burst with the mix of emotions I felt.

"Alice saw something, and a decision you made must have changed it, because she saw your truck explode Bella, you were in it when it happened.

"It doesn't change anything, Edward," I forced myself to spit out; "I can't see you. Please don't call me here again, goodbye."

When I hung up I gripped the counter and squeezed my eyes shut to keep myself from crying. I knew what I was doing to him was unfair, but I cared to much for this baby to let myself get into a position of danger. If I lost the baby, I could never forgive myself. I wasn't taking any chances. I needed to go for a ride.

As I squeezed behind my wheel, I felt about as big as a house. How could I possibly be only half way through the pregnancy? If I got any bigger, I wouldn't be able to fit through the door!

I drove until I came to a forest road, and slowed down to around 15 MPH. There wasn't anyone around to yell at me for going under the speed limit anyway. As I got to the curvy part of the road I sped up, just for the thrill of it. The road weaved back and forth steeply downhill, and the silence was very very serene. I let myself smile slightly as I swung around the bends, my truck wheezing complainingly.

I was thinking about the baby, and what he or she would look like- me or Edward-when all of a sudden, there was a woman in the middle of the road, yards away from my truck. Her eyes were wide with horror, and surprise.

I tried to weave, but I knew I was going to hit this poor woman. She threw out her hands in front of her, like Edward had when he saved me from Tyler's car in high school, and I had one exact moment to throw my arms around my middle, before I slammed into the dashboard, and all went black.


	5. Hearing Voices

**I know, it'd kinda mushy, but bear with me... It should get better.**

**I don't own Stephanie Meyer's Books, or characters**

**Chapter 5**

Edward's POV:

The reporter with the slicked down, salt-and-pepper hair was really starting to bother me. He was saying something about how accidents like this could be prevented, if teenagers would drive more carefully.

It took all of my self-control to not go and crush the television, just so I wouldn't have to bear the sound of that despicable man's voice any longer. My hands were clenched into fists, trying to not extinguish his face with all my strength; instead of using the remote, or turning it off by the row of buttons on the screen. I managed to grab the remote to turn it off, but when I pressed the button, I put a little to much pressure, and my thumb went all the way through.

"Shit." I said throwing it across the room. Something else broke, as a result of its momentum, but I didn't really care. My hands were shaking; I looked at them, as my breathing quickened.

_How could she possibly be dead? __I thought, __She died twice to me. She has to be alive. Her and our baby. There has to be a mistake._

BUT IT WAS HER TRUCK, THAT'S HOW THEY IDENTIFIED HER. A torturing voice reminded me.

_No._ I fought back.

AND THEY FOUND A BODY THIS TIME. SCORCHED, BUT IT _HAS _TO BE HER. It persisted. LOOK AT HOW UPSET CHARLIE AND RENEE ARE; DO YOU THINK THAT THEY COULD POSSIBLY FAKE THAT? SHE IS DEAD, AND YOU KILLED HER! I cringed from the thought,

_No, I could never_…

BUT YOU DID! It yelled back. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER WHEN SHE WAS ACTING SO UPSET, BUT YOU DID, AND NOW SHE'S GONE.

I wanted to die. More than ever, in my entire state of being, had I wanted to die more than now. Bella was what I had waited for my entire life, and my reason to bother to go out everyday in my afterlife. She was the sky, and the grass, and the moon, and the sun. She was all things wonderful, my personal drug. I couldn't move an inch without her, and now she was gone. Just, gone.

No, I wouldn't believe it. She had to be alive. I had to go to California. I had to know for myself that she was dead, or I would never believe it. I could never move on, but I could except, if I knew for sure she was dead.


	6. Pai, Tess, and Caroline

**For anyone who wonders, Pai is pronounced like pie…**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV:

The first time I opened my eyes, I immediately realized one very important thing; I was in the worst pain I've ever been in, in my entire life.

"Sleep." A kind voice soothed.

After that I drifted into unconsciousness, the pain clouding my mind...

The second time I woke, the pain was still there, but weaker. I heard the kind voice murmuring to another, I struggled a little to stay awake a little longer. I realized the faintly familiar voice was feminine, while the foreign was male. They both sounded like bells, a sound I'd grown accustomed to since meeting Edward and his family. But they weren't the Cullens, I realized. The same species, maybe. But I didn't know these voices. I drifted back into sleep, no longer able to bear the pain...

The third time I woke, the pain was subsiding considerably. Then I realized what had happened. The woman in the road, the crash, the blinding light, the baby. Oh no, the baby. I cried silently for a few moments. I had to have lost the baby. It wasn't possible for him or her to survive. God, I didn't even know its gender. I cursed the kind voice silently, she must have saved me, and I resented her for it. What was the point in living if I couldn't be with Edward forever, and I couldn't have a baby? I drifted away again, this time relishing in the pain, letting it sweep me away.

Finally, the pain was just a dull throbbing. I opened my eyes. I was in a large white room. Very similar to a hospital. But there was no heart monitor beeping. I had no IV stuck in my arm. Was it really possible that I could be away from the pain without meds? Also where had the pain come from? I should be dead after feeling that kind of pain. It was like when James bit my hand, except for in every part of my body.

I heard the kind voice drawing closer to the room, accompanied by another female voice that I didn't recognize. Then they came into view. It confirmed my thoughts. No one that beautiful could be mortal. They were both vampires. The one I recognized as the kind voice was absolutely perfect. Besides Rosalie, she was the prettiest vampire I had ever seen. She had an angel's face that was almost Asian, with high cheek bones, and slightly tilted eyes. Jet black hair rolling down her back in tumbles of curls, with a white doctor's jacket on. The other was still beautiful, but her beauty was dimmed by the woman she stood next to. This woman was younger, and had caramel hair cut short, and an abnormally-for a vampire- round face. She wore baby blue scrubs, like any normal nurse.

"Oh you're awake!" The first woman- the one with the kind voice-said. She sounded delighted. "I suppose you must be feeling divine!"

"Not really." I said, and my voice sounded hoarse. "Why is my throat so sore?"

"Well you screamed quite a bit." Said the second woman, checking a clipboard at the end of my bed. "I have never, in all of my years in this profession, seen such an abnormal transformation."

"What?" I said, struck. "Transformed. Th- Tha doesn't, how, how could? I don't." I broke off because I realized I wasn't making any sense.

"Caroline, you should go." The first woman said. Authority ringing with every word. "I can handle this. She needs to be informed."

"Of course." Caroline said. She put the clipboard back, and walked out the door.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Pai, Pai Carter. And you must be Bella. Let me explain what has happened. You have been transformed. Now, do not be startled, it was perfectly necessary, if you were to survive. You hit a woman, a vampire named Tess. She brought you to me, and I changed you. You have been transformed into what you would call a vampire. Don't be scared. I-"

"I'm not scared, I'm furious. I had been protecting a baby for less than 6 months, and right when I have a good life going, find a plan, someone goes right ahead and wrenches it out of my hands. I loved it, not even 6 months old, and I loved it." I had started to cry.

"I was wondering about that," Pai said." You're pregnant, right?"

" Well, I was." I cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear," Pai said "You must still be transforming slightly, you still have a few human aspects, most vampires cannot cry." She leaned in and looked very observant. Then she leaned back, startled. "My dear child, why _are_ you crying?"

"I loved my baby, how heartless can you be?" I cried. I felt like slapping her for her ignorance.

"Well I don't see why you can't still love It." she stated simply." As far as I can tell, it's still alive. Quiet and you can hear the heartbeat."

I quieted down, sniffling every few seconds. But when I leaned forward, I could hear it. A faint _thump, thump, thump_.

"Oh." I said dumbstruck. Then I let out a bark of joyful laughter and smiled, wrapping my arms around my middle.

Pai looked wary, like she expected me to freak out again. "Yes, dear you are a very unusual case, like Caroline said. But you seem completely unfazed by the fact that you have been transformed into a creature of the night, a vampire."

"Well, actually I was planning to be turned, before I got pregnant, so this is all really ironic, and weird." I thought a second. "But actually strangely wonderful." I murmured. I had gotten the transformation, the baby was well. What was missing? Oh, Edward.

"How delightful." Pai exclaimed. "Who? Do they live around here?"

"No. The Cullens. I left shortly after I found out I was pregnant. You see I didn't think that Edward, the father was ready for a baby, but his foster sister, Alice sees the future, so I had to leave before she got a hold of Edward, and told him herself."

"And everyone you just told me about are vampires?" she asked.

"Yes."

"_Very_ interesting, a vampire impregnating a human! Yes Bella, you are a very special vampire indeed!"

Well, I may not have everything that I wanted, but I had my baby, my health, and my transformation. That was more than I had ever dared to hope for. Before it had been Edward and immortality, or a family, life. Now it was Immortality and an incomplete family, or nothing. So really, I guess I got a pretty good deal after all. I was defiantly willing to work with what I had.

"Pai, what about the body?" I asked.

"What did you kill someone before we got you?" She laughed a perfect laugh at her witty remark, but I shivered. I remembered the newborns, and what Jasper had said they were like. Even now, I felt as though I needed something to drink, but not blood. I hated blood, and I realized that, but I still felt like I needed something. Pai seemed to sense that I didn't like the joke, despite my attempt at a smile, and said, "Seriously, though, if you're talking about your "body," we just put the remains of a woman around your age in the truck. It was so badly burned, that no one would be able to tell it wasn't you."

I swallowed, "And where, exactly did you get the other body from?"

"You're awfully moral for a newborn. That must be another of your odd aspects. You can cry, you aren't obsessed with blood, you seem in the right mind, you're undistracted, you can remember your human life perfectly, will you ever cease to surprise me?"

"You're avoiding the question." I pointed out.

"And you're exceedingly observant," she said, "Hmmm," she tapped her pen against her cheek. "Bella, I don't do this very often, bit I'm going to extend an invitation to you. We change people very rarely. And the only people we extend this offer to are people like you. Vampires who have special gifts, or habits. You are a very special case, and we would love to house you and your baby. We would love to study you, but not like a specimen, like a person. It would be very interesting to see how you progress. You may even have powers you will discover."

"Really?"

"The chances that you have some hidden power are unusually high."

"What about my family, my friends, Edw-?" I had about to say Edward, but stopped myself. I didn't need him; I could do this without him. I think.

"Even if you don't stay with us, you probably shouldn't go near them so soon, or you will probably lose control, and kill them."

"I wouldn't do that." I whispered.

"You wouldn't try to, Bella. But it would be almost impossible for you to restrain yourself. Even with your odd circumstances."


	7. Jack

**I'm truly not trying to make every Cullen suffer, but I need to have Alice's visions out of the picture. Sorry!**

**Look up the 645Ci Coupe it's soooooo hot!**

**Chapter 7**

Alice's POV:

I never should have listened to her. I deserved the worst that this half-life could throw at me. I had let Edward, Bella, myself, everyone down. She was dead because I was on _vacation._ I truly disgusted myself I couldn't stand myself. So many were suffering because of me.

Kind, lovely, funny, blushing Bella had been smashed out of our lives because I let her convince me into going on vacation. I was in a state of depression. I looked out the huge window into our living room, from the big brown couch, not really seeing what was out there.

I half turned my head to the right as I heard Edward darting down the stairs.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked still not looking at him.

"You don't know?" He asked. I flinched. My visions weren't working as they used to. Before I could just close my eyes, and concentrate on something I wanted to know, and usually I had a good idea of what was going to happen, unless someone changed their mind.

Now they only come on their own accord, and very rarely. It was frustrating, but probably a side-effect of losing Bella.

"No Edward, I don't know. I haven't had a vision since two days ago. That told me it's going to rain in Doylestown Pennsylvania tomorrow. Almost the whole day. They'll have really pretty sunset, though."

"I'm going away for a little while," he said sounding unsettled, I turned all the way around to look at him, seeing that he had a big black duffel bag on his shoulder, and his keys in hand. " I'll be home when I can stand having her scent all over this place." I knew exactly how he felt. "I'm going to exchange my car, too, and get something with a little less memories." Again, I understood. But I felt like he was hiding something.

"Goodbye Edward." My voice sounded sad. Instantly he was crouching in front of me in front of my knees.

"Alice, please don't beat yourself up about this." His eyes held more pain than I'd ever seen in my entire being. "Bella wouldn't have wanted you to." Then he got up and left the room. Obviously a man on a mission. But I hardly cared enough to be curious.

Edward's POV:

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." Said the middle-aged scruffy brown-haired man.

"Thank you." I had to get out of this place. That man probably thought he got me good. I got a new wine-colored 645Ci Coupe for 150,000 plus my old car. I would miss it, but I couldn't have anyone recognizing me.

It drove like a dream. Possibly better than my old car. But it wasn't worth the loss I had just trade for 150,000. The memories in that car would never leave me.

I hated lying to Alice, too. She was so upset. The pain in her eyes, the loss, the blame that surrounded her was almost a visible wall. I had to do this. Maybe if I had some clarification, I could try to help Alice move on.

Bella's POV:

I had been at Pai's RF (Research Facility) for a couple of days. I had been unconscious for a vast majority of those days, and in the hour or two that I was awake for, Pai said it was perfectly normal. My body was just charging up for the changes it would make soon.

Today I felt the baby move, and kick, so I decided to get up. If my unborn infant was restless, you can bet I was practically dieing. No pun intended. I kicked my body out from under the soft white sheets, and was surprised to find, when I sat up, that I had much more strength than I thought I would. I stood. Something was REALLY different. I couldn't pinpoint it though, so I took a step towards the bathroom a few feet away to wash my face.

When I had taken two steps, I realized what was so different. I had balance! I wasn't watching my feet, terrified of falling, and hurting the baby, but gliding along with predator-like confidence, and grace. My eyes widened, and I opened the door of the bathroom. If my balance had changed, what about my… "Oh!" I gasped as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My usual bed-head was gone, replace by glossy, magazine-smooth locks. My face was almost paper white, but I didn't have such bad bruises under my eyes, like any other new-born I had ever seen. My face was more angled. My jaw line more prominent, my eyes large, and beautiful. I gasped again- my eyes! They were a soft gold. Just like Edward's a couple of weeks before it was time to hunt again. All hints of plain, chocolate brown gone.

All in all, I didn't look so different, just more beautiful, and for some reason, that made me happy. It felt good that I hadn't put on a permanent mask, that wasn't my face at all.

My senses were exquisite now, though. I could smell everything in the bathroom. Disinfectants, toilet water, all the way back to past residents of the room. The light seemed too bright, and my super-hearing caught up voices from the room next door;

"Jack, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to _her_. You heard her calling out in her… sleep. She belongs to another."

"I can't help it Melody. It feels like what we learned about werewolves. I feel like I've imprinted."

"You haven't even talked to her yet!"

"Exactly! I just see her sleep. Watch as she glows. I love her, and I can't even help it." The voice _was_ filled with adoration. Whoever this man was talking about, he simply and utterly loved.

"You just like her because she's prettier than the rest of us, just like you. She's prettier than Pai!"

"Mel, you are _so_ shallow. I'm insulted you would even think I would stoop so low. She gorgeous, but can't you just sense her intellect, her courage?" I tuned my hearing to concentrate on a fly buzzing out side the window. I didn't want to hear anymore. It sounded just like Edward when he was praising me. Edward. I laid a hand on my stomach. Would my baby ever meet his or her father? Which reminded me. I had come too close to losing my baby. I had to get some tests to make sure he or she was alright.

I strolled-oh my god, I can stroll- toward the room I had heard the voices coming from, and tapped on the door frame with one pointer finger.

"Knock, knock." I said, and my voice had changed. Self-assured and musical. I liked it, it suited the new me. The two beautiful people gasped in surprise. My steps had been lithe, and quick - utterly silent, they hadn't heard me move.

The man- Jack, I suspected- was as pretty as Edward. His lovely features arranged into an o-mouth of astonishment. He had short cropped brown hair, and was one of the most handsome male vampires I had ever seen. The other-Melody- was looking annoyed, her arms crossed over her chest, giving me a sour look. She almost looked jealous, but why would that be? Her reason for being here was quite plain to me: She was the first vampire I had ever seen with mahogany skin. She was 100x prettier than Tyra Banks.

Jack realized his gaping, and closed his mouth shut with a _pop._

"Hi," he sounded breathless, "I'm Jack." I would have been like, "Yeah, I know." But that seemed rude, so I just said,

"Hey, Uhh am I interrupting something, because I can go." I half-turned, jerking a thumb over my shoulder.

"No!" Jack said at the same time that Melody said, "Yes."

They exchanged a look that Jack radiated as _knock it off._ She sighed, but did not relax her posture. His eyes, and face softened as her turned his intense gaze on me.

"You must be looking for Pai, let me help you." He smiled that smile stolen from Adonis, and started towards me as Melody rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," I said relieved to get out from under Melody's stare, "Nice to have met you." Jack and I walked in silence for a moment, each trying to decide what to say.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I said awkwardly.

"I know," apparently it wasn't rude… Suddenly he smiled sheepishly, "What I mean is I'm assigned to your case."

"My case?"

"Yes. I'm her to help find out what your hidden gift is."

"Oh," _That _again, "Look, I really don't think I'll have any special powers at all."

"What do you mean? You've already discovered one."

"Huh?" I was genuinely baffled.

"You are a human, who was impregnated by a vampire. No records have that in them. As far as we know, you're a first. That's not even including how normal you are for a new born."

"Listen, Jack," My new confidence making me stop and grab him by his shoulders, to look him straight in the eyes, which were widened with curiosity, "I don't know if I have special powers, or anything. But what I _do_ know is I have to get back to a normal life as soon as possible. Now, how can I make that happen?"


	8. Help Me!

**Hey guys. I need some help with a few things for future chapters. Help me out if you want to read more!!! **

**First, what do you want jack's last name to be? The choices I have are; Mayer, Tucker, Benson, Wilson, and Day. But definitely tell me if you have any new ideas. **

**Second, I need some good ideas about what Bella's new powers could be. They have to be REALLY cool. **

**Thank you so much for your help, and tell me soon, because I want to update tomorrow!**


	9. Loving thoughts

**Okay reviewers, enough of grilling Jack. I mean come on. Doesn't he seem sooooooooo cute?**

**For those of you who don't know, a fluke is the thing in a fireplace that lets the smoke go into the sky…**

**Madison, this chapter goes out to you. I promise to never purposely let you drive drunk. If I do, it's only because I'll be drunker.**

**Chapter 8**

Edward's POV:

I slipped under the yellow string of police tape, and squatted by the scene of the accident. There were leaves compacted like a carpet into the ground all over. Everything smelt burnt, like sitting in smoke filled room, because someone lit a fire without opening the fluke.

I smelled all over, but couldn't find Bella's scent. Just that horrible smoky smell. I looked for almost an hour before I came upon her scent. I didn't lead away from the spot, though. What did that mean? I started digging. In a few scoops, I struck the dirt layer below all of the leaves, and found the source of the scent. It was the diamond bracelet that had belonged to my mother, that I had given to Bella to remind her of me. Reluctant as she was to accept it, she hadn't taken it off since that first day I had given it to her. She must have been wearing it when she…

"Oh Bella. My poor, poor Bella." I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and shredded.

"Hey! You're not allowed back there!" Said a police man. I was so wrapped up in finding out that my one, true love was actually dead, I hadn't heard him pull up. I was gone so fast he probably thought I was just an illusion.

Jack's POV:

Melody was _so_ right. I really shouldn't be doing this. But I couldn't help it. She was so perfect. Bella Swan, Jack Wilson, Bella… Wilson. As she gripped my shoulders, and looked into my eyes I felt like she was seeing into my soul. It all I could do to not grip_ her _shoulders, and kiss her so hard she could feel it in her toes. So hard that she would completely forget that Edward guy, take off her wedding ring, and let her baby be _our_ baby. I loved kids so much. When I was human I had always wanted to be a father. Settle down, and have like a million kids. But I was much too young to be a dad when I was changed. She was a perfect match for me. Like Melody had_ had _to point out, we were the two most beautiful vampires in the whole RF. But that really didn't matter to me. All I cared about was her eyes, and her courage, and her baby. Everything about her was perfect. And she didn't even realize it.

But I would not kiss her when she wished I was someone else. Even though I was sure I loved her, I wouldn't put her through the pain of loving two people, unless she decided it for herself. It would be completely unfair to her to force her through that. But I could still look at her, right? And think about her? And… help her? Yes, I could definitely help her.

"Well," my voice broke, and I coughed, "to do that we'll test you, and when Pai finishes the tests, we'll decide how soon you can be put into a more human environment."

"Really? It's that simple." She sounded relieved, and dropped her hands from my shoulders, much to my dismay.

"Of course." It felt good to make her look so happy, and I began to wish I could do it more often.

I could understand why she would want a home for her and her baby. A semi-normal life for her, and a normal life for her child. I knew close to nothing about vampire offspring, but I didn't see why a half-human couldn't grow and lay roots. This truly was going to be an interesting case. And that's how I had to start looking at it. Not a personal thing, just a case. An exceedingly interesting specimen, not an absurdly perfect woman. Who was I kidding? I loved that exceedingly interesting specimen. I wouldn't start lying to myself, even if I had to lie to everyone else.


	10. Testing

**Readers: I can tell already that you are NOT going to like this chapter, but keep your reviews to a low scale of murderous. Pretty, pretty please?**

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV:

"Okay, now try to see me through the iron." This was all so weird to me. I'd been doing odd tests all day. Trying to use mind powers that didn't exist, solving puzzles that I didn't understand, trying to see through _iron blocks! _Still, I squinted, and tried to use superman's x-ray vision. All I saw was a whole lot of grey.

"Nope, nothing. Just iron. No x-ray vision here."

"Hmmm…" She stepped out from behind the metal, and nodded to Jack.

"Pai, I don't-" He objected.

"Just do it." He sighed, and darted at me. Next thing I knew he had tripped, and was sprawling towards the floor. Possibly the most ungraceful thing I had ever seen a vampire do. He landed on his hands, and one knee with a sound like a boulder being dropped on metal. His face not so far from the floor.

"Oh my god, did I do that?" I rushed over to help him up- not that he needed it. Jack nodded.

"I felt like a human again. Just a human trying to use vampire speed. I was so…_clumsy_."

"Extraordinary. It seems that she can disable vampires. Give them more human aspects in a tight situation. You didn't think about doing that to him," I shook my head, "Hmmm… you can go now, Hun, I have some work to do."

"But-" I looked at Jack, who looked confused, "I thought you said." His confused look turned to enlightenment.

"Oh! Of course. Sorry. Pai, I told Bella you'd be able to tell her how soon she'd be able to move into town."

"Well," Pai contemplated, "You can move in as long as it would take a normal couple, I suppose."

"What?" Jack asked, "Oh. Oh no you don't, she will not want to do that."

"I won't want to do what?" I asked.

"It really doesn't matter if she wants to or not. It's mandatory if she wants to live a normal life. I can't trust her alone for now." Pai said, completely ignoring me.

"Can you read each other's thoughts?" I asked, and my dead heart ached as I thought of Edward.

"Sorry, Bella," Jack said, "No, we don't read thoughts. Pai has no powers, and I can feel like I've known a person for years, and tell their mood by smelling their scent from their most prominent scent glands. Usually their wrists or necks. It's quite common in vampires with powers, and Pai thinks that may be why scary movies have vampires biting necks, when they are actually just smelling…" He shook his head, coming back to earth from staring off into space. His brow furrowed. "But I don't need to have known Pai for years to know what she's thinking."

"Which is…?" I ventured.

"She wants me to pretend to be your husband, and house-shop with you." He said apologetically.

"Otherwise it will take _much_ longer." Pai added.

"Well," it wasn't like cheating on Edward if I just walked around town with the guy… I guess, "That doesn't sound so bad. Just for a week or so, right?"

"No, sweetie. Jack would have to watch you for at least 6 months, just so we could be sure you would be safe around so many people by yourself. Meaning you would have to live with him for a little while." Pai said quietly.

"Pai, she won't want-" I cut him off.

"I need to think about this." I said. Jack looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Of course." Pai said. Jack walked me to my door, and I was about to go sit on the bed when he said,

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. But I want a normal life for my baby. Even if I can't have a normal life. She or he's technically half-human, so they should be able to throw roots, right? For some unknown reason he sucked in a breath that I would have heard with my old ears.

"I really don't know," he said, "But there's only one way to find out, I suppose."

"I agree. I think we should try it," could I do this? I had to. I wouldn't have my baby growing up in an RF with no playmates, or human interaction. Edward was a part of my old life. I was starting a new life. No matter how wrong it would feel to be living with jack, simulating a marriage, I would grit my teeth and bear it. For my baby. Jack wasn't so bad, maybe he would make it easy for me. _It could be so much worse._ I told myself. _You could not be pregnant at all._ But I _was _pregnant, and my baby's life would be as happy as I could make it.

"I'm so sorry your life turned out the way it did." He studied my face.

"It's not so bad," I said smiling.

"You don't have to be so brave. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Jack." I said lamely to the man who was soon to be my new fake-husband.

Jack's POV:

It had been a week since that first day Bella had found her power, and decided to move closer to the town with me. We had found the perfect house a mile into the woods, and a school for the baby was nearby. This way when it was light out we would stay in the woods. Even though we had a house picked out, we planned to wander around town and meet some people. That way no one would whisper about the baby's parents when she or he started school. The week had been mainly preparation, with some tests on the condition of the baby mixed in between. Could Bella stand so many bodies of pumping blood around her at one time?

Our cover was that Bella and I had met in Ocean City, Maryland a couple of years ago, and were married last June. Bella is 6 months along. I had been quizzing her on things about me, and today I would smell her scent before we left, and every few hours once we got into town to make sure I knew her attitude at that precise moment. ( Thirsty, predatory, uncontrolled) We would show it as a public display of affection, like a kiss on her neck.

I already felt as if I had known Bella for years, and she must feel the same way. We had become-much to my delight- almost like a real couple these past few days. Laughing, and talking about our human lives. Every night after testing, we would play cards, and a few board games, and talk. Just to get to know each other a little better. She was even more amazing than I thought.

"Ready?" I took her hand.

"Yep. So the car's waiting outside, and that has a GOS in case we get lost. We have a list of future rainy days we can go into town, and hotel reservations for sunny days." I squeezed her hand and let go.

"Just one last thing."

"What?"

I put a hand square in the middle of her back, and pressed her body to mine, leaning my face into her collar bone inhaling deeply. I heard her take in a quick breath-almost a gasp. Encouraged by the small involuntary gesture, I stayed a second longer than necessary, and freed her from my arms with difficulty.

"You have a lovely scent." I commented quietly, it truly was remarkable. Floral, almost.

"I get that a lot." She said, almost breathlessly.

"Okay, let's meet the town folks." I said taking her hand again. We walked out to the Outlander SUV and got in. It was black with deeply tinted windows, like on a limo. The perfect car for a fairly wealthy, expecting couple.


	11. Bella

**This chapter may not be a favorite either… Sorry! But hey, I do bring in Edward like you guys asked! Oops! Spoiler… Very short, but a little spicy!**

**Chapter 10**

Bella's POV:

_I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him._ I tried to convince myself on the way to town. _You belong to Edward, you LOVE Edward._ I knew I loved Edward, but I still wasn't very convincing. I couldn't deny the butterflies Jack stirred in my stomach as he held me that close. Surely he heard me gasp. I knew I liked him. Not even close to how much I like Edward, but I still like him. He didn't openly tell me he like me back, but I could tell from the little things he did. Like how he always found excuses to touch me. Always snatching up may hand to squeeze it, or touching my arm after he told a joke we both laughed to. I was finally catching on that_ I_ was that woman he had been talking about a week ago when I had overheard him and Melody.

I was just nervously anticipating the next time he would make a show of breathing in my scent, not hoping for it. At least that's what I told me.

Edward's POV:

I needed to hunt. Badly. I had stayed around California, waiting to go back to Forks, because it felt like admitting she was dead. It was a dreary day that promised to stay dark, so maybe I would hunt in the woods nearby later on.

I was sitting in my car listening to some calming Tchaikovsky, staring blackly out the deeply tinted window when I saw her. She came from an alleyway laughing, and grinning like a fool.

I half sat up._ Please don't let this be another illusion_. This had happened to me a lot these past few days. I would see brown swirling hair, and turn a random brunette around by her arm. Her thoughts and expression would be angry, until she saw my face, and designer clothes. At that point she would smile a big fake smile, and ask me, "What can I _do_ for you?" Californian women.

But this time it was different. It wasn't my old Bella. She was somehow _more_ lovely than before, and had a new confidence and what was it? Something I couldn't put my finger on. When she came out of the alley I realized what it was. She twirled in a few lightning quick circles when I realized _She's a vampire!_ She started to walk away when, when I tried to read her thoughts, I couldn't. An her floral scent drifted towards me. It _had_ to be her. I was out of shock, and halfway out of the car before I saw _him._

_God, she's so beautiful, _his thoughts exclaimed before he ran up to kiss her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back. I left an imprint of my fingers on the car door, as I attempted to regain enough control to sit back down in the car.

I only found it possible when she reached to grip his neck, and I realized my mother's ring was gone. Replaced by a beautiful, expensive looking, new ring. She was married to this man. Happily married, by the looks of it. Peoples' thoughts made remarks on the couple. I listened in growing horror at how happy Bella seemed to be without me.

_Not natural, for them to kiss so much in public. But still a very friendly, cute couple. _An old woman thought.

_What a babe. _A teenage boy drooled.

_He is sooooooo sweet to her. _A young woman gushed.

_Never seen such a beautiful pair of people in my life._ Thought a soccer mom. _They must have met on the runway. _

_Always smiling and laughing… Get a room! _Thought A recently single woman.

_I need to treat Maddy more like that… Maybe I'll get her some flowers on the way home…_ thought a middle-aged man.

They all made me feel more and more worse. That should be _me _that was treating her so good. It should be Bella and I that made such a great couple. Not her and some stranger. This wasn't over.

**Did you notice that Edward never got a chance to see that she was pregnant? That will come into the story later- promise!**


	12. House

**Bring on the reviews Takes out shield and sword**

**Thanksgiving Treat!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Jack's POV:

_I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have._ But it was like another man took over my mind and body. She twirled, her hair catching the light, her face like Christmas morning. She was so excited about shopping for the baby, and we had just enough time to stop in a few stores on the way to the hotel.

As she spun, I thought, _God she's beautiful!_ And ran to meet her. The way she reacted didn't help either. She gripped the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I really couldn't believe she was kissing me like this. I had expected her to pull back, saying something about her husband, but all she did was hug me closer.

The she did what I had expected. She jerked her head back, and I saw horror in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean-"

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"It's okay. We both are at fault. I'm not going to say I regret it, because I don't. But I won't let myself give into my desires again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We shook hands, smiling. I held her wrist up to my nose, just in case. She was feeling guilty.

"Just checking."

"Let's go," she said excitedly, "we have like 25 minutes to shop until we have to check in."

Bella's POV:

"I have a surprise for you." Jack said from the bathroom, and I felt a pang of curiosity. I still felt bad about earlier, but Jack said he wouldn't let it happen again, and I believed him. It had just been so long since I had felt a cool mouth against mine. In that moment I had been in high school, in Edward's arms again. My personal heaven on earth.

"What surprise?"

"You have to guess." He played.

"Hmmm… You got me a pony!"

He laughed, "Nope."

"Jaaaaack." I stretched it into two syllables, so it sounded like Ja-kuh. He laughed again.

"Fine. If you want I can show you our house."

My eyes widened, "Really? No joke?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I'll have to think on that." He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me out to the elevator.

"Come on, we can run."

"I don't know… I've never really like vampire style running."

"It's different when you're the runner."

"I'll try."

"That's my fearless Bella." I smiled, and we walked to the woods behind the hotel.

"Now, just try not to hit anything. You would practically have to _try_ to hit something, though. Our reflexes are so good, that they pretty much take over when once you start running. Just focus on me, and I'll lead the way." Then he smiled reassuringly, and darted into the dense woods. I sighed and started running. But it was like flying! No motion sickness, no fear of hitting something. Before I knew it, I was ahead of Jack, and had to slow down.

"This is amazing!" I yelled over the whistle of the wind in my ears.

"I knew you would like it," He yelled back, "we're nearly there. Take a right up by that creek." We took the right, and ran about a mile. Never breaking a sweat, or breathing any heavier. When I saw the outline of a house ahead I sped up, and gasped as I came to the clearing. I skidded to a halt, and looked at our house.

It was huge with lots of balconies, plenty of large windows, and a wrap around porch. It had a pretty fenced in pool in the yard. It was soft white, with a huge dogwood tree thrown in. This time of year, it had leaves falling that were bright red on one side, and bright yellow on the other. We had a few acres of land around the house, then we were surrounded by trees. I could almost see me and my child gardening, my skin shimmering with a thousand diamonds.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked quietly from my side.

"Jack, it's perfect. Can we go inside?"

"Of course. It's yours." I smiled. If I was human, I would be crying. The inside was even more perfect. The windows were huge, and it had plenty of unneeded bedrooms. Jack started to move the tons of boxes from the front porch to the kitchen, while I explored. The house had three floors, not including the basement, and attic.

When I made it to the room facing the setting sun I had decided on the nursery. I laid a hand on my stomach, "I'll meet you in a little less than four months. I can't wait." The baby shifted as in to say, _Me neither._ I smiled, and started humming a little song that at first I didn't recognize. Then I stopped for a moment, startled, as I realized it was Edward's lullaby, inspired by me, for me.

"Please don't stop." Jack said from the hallway. I turned to see him coming in with some boxes. Laying them gently on the floor. I chuckled low in my throat quietly. "Really. Don't stop, it was beautiful." I smiled at him, leaning against the window sill, and started humming again, closing my eyes. A moment later I heard some clinking, and opened my eyes without breaking the tune. He was carefully putting something together. In a few more moments, it started taking the shape of a cream colored crib. I smiled, of course he would know I would want this room for the nursery. After I finished my lullaby, he said,

"Where did you hear that?"

"My husband, Edward wrote it for me in high school. I inspired it he said." It hurt me to see his face crumple, but he needed to hear this. I was Edward's.

"No wonder it's so beautiful, if you inspired it." He said casually.

"Edward really loves me."

"Then why isn't he here?" Jack snapped, "Why did you leave him when you found out you were pregnant if he loves you so much?" As a human I would have cowered away from his harsh tone and face. But I was a vampire, and I was pissed.

"I was scared, ok? It had nothing to do with Edward. It was me! I had this dumb idea that running away would solve things. But it didn't. Then I moved into town, and got the idiotic idea in my head that I was being weak by going back. _I have always been weak in the eyes of the Cullens._ I thought, _This time I'll be stronger. _I was so _stupid_. I thought I could raise this baby on my own."

"Well it seems like if they hadn't made you feel so weak and insignificant, you would have felt like you could go back without thinking that they would consider it a weak move."

"Don't you dare bring Edward's family into this." My voice's volume rouse.

"I-" He started, almost shouting. We were about a foot apart, our faces even closer. He took a step back and grinned almost sheepishly.

"What? What's so funny?" I snapped, still in fight mode.

"We're having our first fight, on the first day we visit our new home about your husband, and his family." He snorted, then broke out in laughter. I started to laugh too. It wasn't that funny, but it _was_ ironic.

"Ugh," I smacked him on the shoulder after I could breathe again. He, on the other hand was still trying to atop laughing, "will you ever let me stay mad at you?"

"Never, Mrs. Wilson." He said, pulling me into a hug that I would have thought impossible because of the vastness of my middle these days.

"You could've at least given me a fighting chance."

"Uh uh," He disagreed, "How do you like the crib, dearest?"

"I hate it."

"Tell the truth." I sighed.

"It's adorable." It even had little pastel colored bunnies around with fluffy white tails rimming the entire top, and bottom.

"There ya go. That's what I like to hear." I smiled up at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Silly girl, you married me."

"Sure. _Married_ you."

"Well, that's what we tell people, anyway." I giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. He let me go.

"What now?"

"Well, we have plenty of time, so we can either work on the first, second, or third floor. Your pick."

"Hmmm… How about we work on _our_ room?" I feigned seductress.

"Way ahead of you babe." He was gone in a flash, and soon retuning with a huge king-sized mattress towering above his head. A feat impossible for a human man. He laid it against the wall of my next favorite room-plus it was right next to the nursery-and was soon gone, and back again in no time with a pretty dark wood frame that looked antique, and needed arranging. He left again, and I ran my hand up the length of the intricate pole. Caressing the swirling decoration like I would pet a cat. He came back with beautiful, paper white bedding overflowing in his arms. We set to work silently, setting up the frame first, then putting on the slats, and mattress, finally the sheets, fluffy blankets, and pillows. Then Jack made a few more trips for a carpet, and furniture-that happened to match perfectly. We put up paintings and curtains, plus a flat screen, and unneeded lighting. Jack- being a guy- soon had stereo and surround sound up and running, I hung shelves for the CD's, while he set up the complicated music system. Finished in record time, the room look chic, but still felt like home. I loved it. I moved our new clothing into the bureau, while Jack set up the CD's alphabetically. Finally, I put a few pieces of jewelry into a pretty gold box.

"It's wrong for me to let you spend so much money on me." I said. It was all so new.

"Hey, you're earning that money by being a specimen."

"I know. But I still feel like I'm not earning any of this."

"Hah! You'll feel like you're earning it when you give birth!" I silently debated putting Jacob's bracelet in the box, and decided against it. A couple of days ago, I had realized Edward's bracelet was gone off my wrist, and had made Jack go look for it, since I didn't want the police recognizing me. He was out for two hours before he came back saying it was nowhere to be found. It made me hold on to my ring, and Jacob's bracelet even tighter. So even though it may blow our cover, I kept Edward's ring on a chain around my neck.

Edward's POV: 

After I had listened to a few human thoughts on the relationship, and could take no more, I tuned out and Bella was gone. I panicked. As I was about to go find them, my phone buzzed. It was Carlisle's number on the screen. I flipped it open, and hit send;

"Carlisle?"

"No sweetie, it's Esme," she sounded flustered, "we really need you here, Alice is having some sort of breakdown, and keeps asking where you are. She says she needs you." Oh my God, Alice.

"Sure, Esme. I'll be home as soon as possible. Tell her that. Tell her I just have to check on something real quick, though. I should be home by tomorrow."

"Thank god. I just don't know what to do."

"Bye Esme, see you soon."

"Ok Edward, goodbye."

I had to check on Bella one last time before I left. I pursued on foot. Her scent led me to a hotel, but before I went inside, I caught it mingling with the male's, and leading towards the woods. A growl rumbled in my chest. Why would they go into the woods? I followed their scents to a large clearing with a beautiful house. Theirs? I climbed silently towards a window where I heard voices floating out. Bella was in the man's arms, below them I could only see their faces, but I could tell she was smiling up at him happily.

"… What I like to hear." He said fondly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I had to get out of here. Now.

"Silly girl, you married me." I was gone before I could step in and fight the bastard then and there. I wanted Bella happy, and she was very happy with this moron, I could tell. It was time to go home. To help Alice recuperate, and to see my family.


	13. Music and Alice

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 12**

Jack's POV:

I was sitting on the new-for us-bed, watching Bella fiddle with a bracelet on her slender wrist with her back to me, obviously debating silently on something. She must have come to a conclusion, because she finally closed the little jewelry box I had picked out for her, and turned around. I patted the bed beside me, and she looked hesitant for a moment, before gliding forward to sit on the bed.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, flicking the miniscule wolf-charm lightly, "It is very pretty." She smiled softly, as if remembering something pleasant.

"An old friend made it for me."

"I don't mean to pry, so tell me if I'm being rude, but who? Who gave it to you?" Her smile faded, and her expression went dark.

"His name was Jacob. Jacob Black. I suppose he's not a friend any longer, but believe me, we go way back." I took her hand gently in mine.

"Let's drop it. This upsets you, I can tell." She snorted.

"Stop being so nice. Let's go into town, it's almost 11:00, and I want to shop for the baby some more." I frowned. It had proved very difficult to shop for the baby, because Bella wanted to wait for the birth to know it's gender. I got an idea.

"Before you say no, let me tell you an idea. Please?" She locked her lips, and threw away the key. "Alright. I know you want to go shop, but I thought we would do something else." Her brow furrowed, and she looked curious. "Would you be at all interested in learning how to play the piano?"

"Yes! How? Do you even have a piano?" She exclaimed, and I laughed.

"I have a black Grand Piano just waiting for us downstairs."

"No way!" She shot up and ran downstairs. By the time I got down, she was walking past it, running her fingers along the keys without a sound. I tore my eyes from her quiet beauty, and grabbed the matching bench. She sat, and began stroking the keys again.

Vampires' minds are very sharp. I started teaching Bella the piano at 11:00 A.M. At 3:00 P.M. we went to town for a while, and set up our kitchen when we got back. By 6:00 A.M. she could have played with the pros. She learned, from memory, how to play her lullaby, and every time she did, it made my heart ache. It hurt to know that the man I was trying to get her to forget loved her so much, he could prove it through a song.

Edward's POV:

On the drive home, I thought. I finally had time to think. It would take me at least a day of 150 MPH driving to get home, and I had plenty of time to myself.

Bella obviously had powers. She was immune to the scent of human blood, it seemed. Otherwise she could never had been surrounded by that many humans at one time. Any other newborn would have been going crazy in that environment. There must be other powers, and that could be either really good, or really bad. I occupied a majority of my time thinking of her lovely features that I had only gotten a glimpse of, and imagining the next time I would see her face.

…

Alice's dark, dark unseeing eyes were what scared me most. They were like a black night sky, covered with clouds, illuminated by the moon. They had filmed over when she went mad, Esme said.

**I hate to do this to you guys, but the next chapter will start out:**

**2 ½ months later**


	14. Time

**Wingedspirit a.k.a Sarah; You should start counting those many levels of wrong. Lol. Sorry!**

**To everyone else; Please hold off on "Oh, Vampires can't feel pain," and "Oh, Vampires can't pass out." I'm not an expert, and Bella is no normal vampire. KK?**

**Chapter 13**

Bella's POV:

I played the piano a lot lately. A couple weeks ago, I read an article in a magazine about how Mozart, and other classical pieces helped a baby's brain develop healthily. As opposed to listening to a CD, I went to the music store, and ordered the sheet music for a few favorites. Jack had bought me plenty of unnecessary things these past months, but the greatest gift he had given me was music. When I was human, one of the most appealing things about being a vampire was that I could have all that time to perfect old skills, and learn new ones. The piano was one small step towards the woman I wanted to be.

Vampires always naturally have strength, and energy. We don't sleep, we don't eat, we don't do any other things people do to get/store energy. When I first became a vampire, I experienced all of that extra strength, and energy. But as my pregnancy came to an end, I felt more human than I ever had since becoming a vampire. My feet and back hurt, which was weird, because ever since I had become a vampire I had felt no physical pain at all. I never thought I could get used to it, but I really had. Just two or three weeks left. I got out of my chair, clicked off the TV, and went to go play piano. My fingers flew across the keys as I played Edward's lullaby. I closed my eyes, and felt the love hidden in the notes. As I finished, my baby squirmed like a happy puppy, and I stood.

"Ow." I gasped as I felt a terrible pain to the left of my belly button. I sank to the ground, and put my hand on the spot. The last thing I thought was _Oh no, something is wrong,_ Before the world blurred, and all went black.

Jack's POV:

I parked at the hotel, and grabbed the roses from the back seat of the car. I had gone out early today, to hunt and go to town for a while. I needed some time to myself, and Bella didn't hunt, so I let her stay home to read her magazine in bed with pregnant women's feet. As I ran towards the house I sped up a little. Something told me that all was not well. It was probably nothing, but I went a little faster all the same. Where was the harm in running a little faster than usual.

"Bella?" I called as the house came into view. I knew she could hear me. "Bella?" My voice sounded a little panicked, as I ran into the house. I looked in our bed, but her scent led downstairs. Could she have gone out? But instead of going straight outside from the stairs, it veered to the right, and through the living room to the piano room. Crumpled on the floor, passed out, was my love, Bella, lying in a pool of liquid. Her water had broken. "Bella." I yelled, scooping her into my arms, and running to the RF for all I was worth. In a panicked situation, I was faster than a car anyway.

…

"Bella baby, you're going to be fine, sweetheart," I said, stroking her hair, "Everything's going to be just fine." We were at the RF, Bella on an operating table, and already halfway through labor.

"Edward?" She asked groggily. My heart broke a little.

"No baby."

"Jack. Jack, where am I?" Her consciousness started to come back.

"Hey honey, you're in labor."

"I'm what?" I laughed,

"You really scared me there, you know. Don't ever do that again."

"I can't make any promises," She said smiling up at me with half-closed eyes, "I'm so excited."

"Me too. I'll be here the whole way, holding your hand."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She grabbed my hand, and the contractions started.

"Nurse!" I yelled, "I think it's time."


	15. The Meadow

**Finally, find out what happened to Alice!!!**

**Chapter 14**

Edward's POV:

The moist air was alive with the rich scents of the forest. I took a giant breath, and savored that one, silent moment while it lasted, with my eyes closed. When I finally opened them, I stood, and was ready to go back home. I took one last long look at my special meadow. Bella's meadow. Our meadow. I turned and ran. It held to many bittersweet memories. Our first touch, the first time we came completely clean of our feelings for one another, that one, amazing night I found the control to… That's when it finally, _finally_ hit me. I stopped in my tracks in shock. Nearly 9 months ago, my one, true love left me out of nowhere. I hadn't even taken the letter she'd left seriously. What if she really _was_ pregnant?

"That's absurd," I said aloud, "It is unheard of." My brow furrowed, and I continued thinking while I ran home. It wasn't possible. Besides, I had _seen_ her. That settled it. I had seen her more than once, and if she had been 6 months into a pregnancy, no amount of clothing could have hidden it. She must have lost the baby when she became a vampire, if she was ever pregnant at all. But for some reason, I felt a nagging at the back of my brain, as if I was trying to fool myself of something.

As I reached my destination, I flew up the stairs, into my room, to Alice's bedside, where I had spent 90 of my time since my homecoming 2 ½ months ago. Leaving only to hunt, and just now, for some alone time.

"Hey Alice. How are you feeling today?" I asked. She had looked so fragile, ever since she completely lost her visions. Our bright, happy, hyper Alice was visionless, and it had devastated her. Carlisle had said that in many ways, Alice was like an old computer. Her hard drive was all messed up, so she had to shut down, and restart. She would probably get her visions back completely, but it may take a while. Jasper blamed me completely.

"Better. Much better. A little boy got Madden 2008 for his 12th birthday, and Mike Newton will get a harsh case of pneumonia this Wednesday, from one to many snowball fights with the Frat. Boys up at Drexel in Philadelphia. So at least they're getting more frequent, and closer to home, with people I know."

"That's really great, Alice."

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's on your mind?" I felt a pang of dread. I hadn't told Alice-or anyone else, besides Carlisle- about seeing Bella. In Alice's case, I hadn't told her for fear of what it would do to her. But my realization held to much emotion to not show any kind of distraction, and Alice saw right through my normal facade. I would have to make up something good. So instead of flat out lying to her, I said something true.

"Alice, have I ever told you how much I've always wanted to be a father?"

"No."

"Well I have," Here came the lies, "And today, it hit me. I will never be a father." So it didn't hit me today, but so what? Long ago, I had realized I would never be a father, but then I met, and fell in love with Bella. Sometimes I think that's the reason I was so overprotective of her.

Alice's POV:

I couldn't believe he was actually trying to lie to me. I was going to kill him. "Edward, cut the crap. I know you're smarter than that. You realized a looooooong time ago, that you would never be a father. What's _really_ on your mind? Don't bother lying to me," I said as I saw the levers working in his brain to make up something else, "I may be almost visionless, but I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me by now." His face revealed hesitancy. "Just tell me, I'm not _that_ fragile."

"I really don't know what this information will do to you, Alice. I don't know if it will make you worse. You could slip into some type of coma." Now I_ needed_ to know.

"Edward. Tell me. Now." He closed his eyes as if I had slapped him.

"I saw Bella. She's alive, and she's a vampire." He said it so quickly I almost didn't catch the confession. I swallowed.

"Are you sure?" But I knew he was. He nodded.

"Edward, Look at me. LOOK AT ME," I nearly yelled when he didn't open his eyes. Finally they fluttered open. I took a deep breath, "I'm only going to say this once. I am too weak to go. But I want you to find her, and bring her home."

"It's not the way you think it is. She is with someone else. A man. She's in love, and probably immune to the scent of blood." Wait? What!

"Edward. I know you love her. Are you sure she is happy with that man?"

"Yes."

"Then we should leave her be. If she ever needs help in the future," I tapped my head, "I'll know."

"Carlisle agrees." Edward said sadly. Could he really leave her again?


	16. Dylan Elizabeth

**I was going to save this for you guys for a rainy day, but I couldn't help myself. I had to post it, and I hope you like the name I picked for the baby.**

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV:

2 hours, a lot of pain, and one badly broken hand later, I had my baby. Poor Jack was letting his hand mend back into place. I heard a crunch, as it snapped back into place. He walked over, flexing it, and still grinning like a fool. I probably looked close to as happy. The nurse let him cut the umbilical cord, then wiped her off, folded her in a soft pink blanket, and handed her to me.

"The most beautiful baby I've ever seen. No doubt." She said maternally.

"Thank you." I said smiling. My baby _was_ beautiful. That scared me at first. What if she was a vampire? I traced her face lightly with one finger, memorizing her lines. She giggled, and grabbed my finger nail with both of her tiny, chubby little hands. That's when I realized. Her face was mainly Edward's; with a hint if me mixed in, and I knew it would hurt to see his face everyday. But then I saw her wide, twinkling eyes, and they were, thankfully, blue. But not just any blue. They were piercing, turquoise. The prettiest eyes I had ever seen on a human. But she _was_ human. That was what mattered to me most.

"Bella," Jack said laughing, "look what you did. She's perfect." I laughed too. I was so happy. The only thing that could have made this better was if Edward was here. My grin faded a little. That wasn't possible. But nothing could ruin my mood. I had finally had my baby girl.

…

Jack's POV:

I could see the father in the baby's face. I could also see Bella, but there was definitely someone else there. She was perfect. No flaws in her tiny face or on her little warm body. No birth marks or any flaws you often see on premature babies. The birth went perfectly, and smooth. Even though she was a little early, Bella's baby was flawless. A diaper baby in the flesh, but not a vampire. Human, with such striking turquoise eyes. She had two perfect vampire parents, but maybe they cancelled out to make a perfect human. Whatever the cause, all I cared about was the fact that Bella was so happy. She was glowing. I could tell she was glad the baby was human.

We could go home soon, Pai said after she came in to check on the infant. We had an appointment in a week or two to make sure the baby was okay, but for now she had some paperwork to do. We left the next morning.

…

Bella's POV:

I put down my book, and threw the covers off my legs as the baby started to shift, signaling that she was finally awake again. I scooped her out of the crib gently, and cradled her to my chest for a few moments, talking in undertones I knew she could hear, and rocking her.

Then I glided to the window seat and sat looking at her perfect miniature face. I was so happy to finally have her in the world, smiling and beautiful. I dangled my hair in front of her face, and let her try to catch it. She caught it and laughed a perfect baby's laugh. She looked so much like Edward; his Auburn hair, and angel's face. But she had my eyes, and chin. I sighed and looked out the window while the baby played with my perfectly curled deep chocolate hair with miniscule hands. Geese flew by in a V and honked. I wished I could fly away, just like them, but that was impossible. I cared too much for my baby to do that.

"Bella," Jack's voice sounded pained, "Bella, please don't look so sad." I glanced at him and felt terrible because of how unfaithful I felt to Edward. I could almost feel myself falling in love with Jack. Who wouldn't? He was lovely, charming, funny, smart. He adored the baby, and was even helping me name her. Maybe he was the best choice, but I would always feel like I was cheating on Edward. Still, every false kiss between us in public to hold up our cover as man and wife became more and more real to me.

"I'm not sad, Jack," I said. I hated to make his forehead crinkle in concern like that, "I'm just thinking."

"About what, Bells?" He sunk gracefully down beside me.

"Names for the baby." I lied. But this _was_ a serious matter. Two days and still no name was much to long.

"Oh yeah! I found one today I sensed you would like… Dylan!" His eyes sparkled. He was so cute when he got excited about something to do with the baby.

"Hmmm," I loved it, but I felt like playing with him. "Hmmm," I continued stringing him along, tapping a pointer finger's nail on my lip.

"Bella, please," he pleaded, "The suspense is killing me." He joked. We both laughed our twinkling laughs, and the baby grew still with curiosity.

"I love it. Let's see what she thinks. Honey," I said holding her up in the light to see her face, "Do you like Dylan Elizabeth?" She giggled, and reached out to me. I held her close.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked hesitantly, and his eyes looked hopeful.

"Absolutely." He grinned beautifully, and gently swung Dylan out of my arms. He stood, and spun her in circles that made her laugh so hard that I started laughing. Soon we were all laughing, and the apartment was filled with three musical voices exclaiming joy.

**Dylan, I just liked, and Elizabeth was Edward's Mother's name…**


	17. Volturi

**This is a week later after the last chapter.**

**Also, the baby's birthday is December 21, 2007. You guys will probably love this chapter. Edward comes back!!!! And maybe this chapter will clear up some of your comments about the baby's maturity, instead of me individually telling each of you.**

**Chapter 16**

Edward's POV:

Over the past few days, Alice's visions had some back. Not completely. She still barely controlled them, but still I was hesitant to ask her to search for Bella. I should have known she didn't need any prompting.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me form the garage, into the house.

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong?" I cried as I ran into my room. Alice was struggling to get out of bed.

"Bella! Bella! She needs you! The Volturi are coming to get her. They have an inside man that knows about her powers, and they're going to recruit her whether she likes it or not."

"Alice, calm down." She tried to block me from her thoughts, but I saw a piece of Bella's future anyway.

_Bella was running down an alley, obviously trying to go somewhere specific. But instantly, a vampire was directly in front of her. She looked back, one was behind her too. Both had swirling black cloaks- unmistakably Volturi. "Where do you think you're going?" The male in front of her asked menacingly. "Please, please let me go." She begged. The male in behind her began to stalk forward, shaking his head no. _I growled.

"How soon?"

"Tonight. Go! If you leave now, you can stop them." I was out the door before she finished her sentence. My Bella needed me, and I couldn't care less about some guy.

…

Bella's POV:

"Well she seems perfectly healthy, if not maturing just a little ahead of schedule. But something was bound to be different from a normal baby." I was relieved. It made me wonder why she could laugh and seem so much older than her real couple weeks of age. She was wrapped in my arms, as I rocked her back and forth absently. She barely cried, and even though we had expected it, she never woke us up in the middle of the night demanding food, and love. She was a perfect baby. It truly was amazing. Edward and I had created not only a work of art, but a masterpiece.

Jack's POV:

"Bella, I hate to ask this of you, but I need to keep Dylan here for a few hours to see if she shows any vampire traits when she is with other babies." Pai said.

"But I need to go to the General Store for more diapers, and they close in," She checked her watch. "16 minutes. I was cutting it close too, because Jack needs to go to Utah tonight, to check out those random killings, and he's running home now to pack." I felt a stab of pain. She trusted me so much. What was she going to say when she finds out I turned her over to Volturi? I did it purely out of selfishness. They had contacted me a few moths ago. I figured the best way to get Bella for myself, and get that Edward guy out of the picture was to _make_ her be with me. I always won what I wanted, and Bella was a prime example of something I needed, and _would_ have. Much as it hurt me to betray all that I knew, and had become accustomed to over the past 2 years, Pai and her RF would burn tonight.

"Well, why don't you go to the store, and we'll baby sit Dylan. Take your time; I'm sure she'll be fine with over 13 vampires on watch, and not one threat towards you." Pai offered. She was so gullible. Half the vampires here were dying to join the Volturi, where they could hunt humans again, and she thought they were still loyal. No, I wasn't the first to betray Pai. I would have inside help tonight.

"Sounds good to me Bells."

"I don't know…" She looked into Dylan's eyes.

"Don't worry," the baby her without her mother would make things _so_ much easier, "you trust us, right?"

"Of course! Alright, I'll go. Come on, Jack. I'll get Dylan situated, and you go home to pack." Thank God, if there was one.

…

Bella's POV:

Dylan had to wait for a half and hour before she could interact with the other babies, so we let her play with a couple of puppies while she waited. She wasn't susceptible to diseases the way other babies were, so it was safe. They were very gentle with her. Pai had gotten them especially for Dylan. They were adorable, tiny cocker spaniels, barely 10 weeks old. I was considering keeping them, Dylan loved them so much. Jayne and Maddy. Those were their names. I stared for a moment at my perfect daughter playing in the safe white playroom with the cream-colored puppies.

"I'll be right back, baby," I murmured, "I promise."

I left, and took the car to the general store, going _way_ over the speed limit. I finally understood why Edward had always driven so quickly, it was incredibly liberating. The sunset reached its peak, and was perfect for only a few moments, before it started to fade into the horizon. I sighed, looking out the window. By the time I reached the general store, it was pitch black.

"Damn it!" I said frustrated, the store had closed early. I stormed off into the closest alley, towards the parking lot behind the store. _Maybe I can call Pai and ask her to watch Dylan a little longer while I go to get diapers from a k-mart._ That's when I heard it. The sound of fabric whipping back and forth in the biting autumn wind. I looked up from my cell phone which I had already pulled out to call Pai with. In front of me was a vampire. I felt my eyes widen. I could fight, but where there was one Volturi, there were always others. I wouldn't make Dylan live without a mother. And I needed her to much, anyway. Suddenly the alley seemed much longer. Maybe I could beat him to the other end, and make a break for it. But when I glanced back, there was one behind me too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the one in front of me with a low, gravely voice. It was time to plead.

"Please, please let me go." I said. I felt so pathetic, utterly human again. The vampire behind me shook his head, walking forward. I wasn't going down with out a fight, though. I growled deeply in my chest, a noise I had never made before. I _would _be there for my Dylan. I jumped at the first, the smallest, and heard screeching tires. Hopefully no human witnessed me going this wild. I tore at whatever I could reach, but he was a dirty fighter. Before I could put up a decent fight, he had my hair, and was trying to hold me tight, almost like an embrace. I heard the other vampire screaming in agony, then all of the sudden, he was being wrenched off me, taking a few strands of my strong hair with him. He began howling in pain too, when another pair of cool, harm arms wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up, _my god, they're fighting each other over my body!_ But something was wrong. These arms were gentle, and not trying to hurt me. They were just _carrying _me. I began kicking and screaming anyway, desperately trying to break the hold of the iron grasp around me.

"Bella, love, calm down. You're safe now." The arms set me down. Wait. I knew that voice. I knew that face.

"Edward? Edward!" I yelled throwing myself at yet another vampire, but this time for an entirely different reason. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his lips, and cheeks, and forehead, and eyes, and hair. He held me tight, returning the favor. "How did you get here? How did you find me?" I should have known that no matter what, Edward would come and save me. He kissed my neck.

"Alice," he murmured against the skin. I shivered. He pulled back to look into my eyes; "We have to go. More Volturi are in the hills, they will have heard the others' screams." Even though he had just left two vampires torn in half at his feet, he looked like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time. What did his smiling face remind me of; a sunrise? Heaven?

"Dylan!" I gasped. In seeing Edward I had forgotten that if the Volturi had been following me, they _had _to know about my baby. I barely caught his face fall dramatically, before he set me down on the ground again. What was wrong with him?

"My apologies," he said. Not looking all that apologetic, though. Now he looked a perfect mix of anger, and pain, "I had forgotten about your husband. I'm terribly sure he can take care of himself, though. I am here to get you out of the grasp of the Volturi. Then we can return you to him. I would love to meet the man who stole your heart." What was he talking about? _Oh. Jack._ "I'm afraid we have to go now Bella. We can't worry about your Dylan now." My heart ached. Why? _Why _did I ever leave him?

"Oh, you fool. You don't know what you're saying." My voice was strained with love, and understanding. "Dylan. Dylan Elizabeth. You're daughter. And now she's probably being kidnapped, or worse by the Volturi. We don't have time for this-" I choked out. A lump rose in my throat.

"Bella what are you talking about?" He said, shocked.

"It isn't important-" He cut me off.

"It's important to me!" He almost yelled.

"Fine. When I got pregnant, I ran," I rushed out, hoping he understood why I did it. All of it, "I went to California. When I got off the phone with you that one day, I hit a vampire in my truck. Tess, I think her name was. She brought me to Pai's RF-research facility- where Pai changed me. My baby was still alive." Edward gasped. "Yeah. Pai thinks it was because I was special as a human, or something. Anyway, I wanted my baby to have a normal life, so Jack and I posed as husband and wife so he could watch me around humans, which you must have seen."

"But I saw you. You were in his arms, in the house you shared. You said to him; 'What did I do to deserve to deserve you?' and he said; 'Silly girl, you married me.' Then I left." I stared at him for a moment. He had been _that_ close to me, and I hadn't even known it. I threw my arms around his neck, as he gripped my back tightly, and kissed him until my teeth hurt.

"You missed the part where we were fighting about me loving you right before, and how I had just been humming your lullaby." I said softly my lips still against his while I talked. It was his turn to shiver. "I missed you,"

"I missed you more."

"Let's go get our baby."

"Mmmm sounds good." He pecked me one last time, and we raced to his expensive-looking maroon car. I gave him directions, and he drove faster than I'd ever seen to the RF, our hands linked the whole time, an excited look in his sparkling eyes. We zoomed around the last turn, and straightened out to see the RF up in flames, vampires running everywhere.


	18. The End

**Take my poll, and tell me if I should make a sequel. **

Edward's POV:

I was a father. I really couldn't believe it. I was a father. Yeah, a father five minutes and now my daughter was in danger. I was doing _really _great so far. I was going to have to work on that. I must have saved up the fatherly instinct all these years, because now I was overrun with emotions. I felt like I was going to kill someone if I didn't get my baby in my arms soon. I was pissed. I tried to restrain myself. I didn't want to be my mountain lion hunting-self when I finally saved my little girl.

As Bella and I approached the burning building I was scared for her. Fire destroyed vampires. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I hoped she respected my request, and dove into the mass of flames. Inside, it was even more chaotic. I couldn't see anything. I traveled down the burning hallways, with smoke streaming along the roof. I held my breath, and continued to search the crowded halls. Vampires were running back and forth, scrounging supplies, and help others out. I check everywhere. Down to the last closet, and bathroom. She wasn't anywhere. I snarled in frustration. A huge chunk of burning ceiling slammed down in front of me, a shower of sparks landing on my skin. I roared in pain. It was so _hot_. I broke a window with my elbow, and jumped into the cool air. Instantly, Bella was by my side. Her inquiring, hopeful look was heartbreaking. I shook my head. As I sucked in cool breaths I tried to think. Where could my daughter be?

Bella's neck snapped up from looking at me, and she was obviously listening hard. I listened too. It was a baby crying. My inner beast roared. I was running before I could realize what I was doing. Bella was beside me, running faster than any vampire I had ever seen. For those brief moments, we were synchronized, the full moon shining on our backs. The crying grew closer as we neared a clearing I could see just ahead. Whoever had her knew we were coming. They _really_ didn't want to be caught. Over the next fifteen minutes, we chased them up trees, across river, into hidden fox dens with two exits. Whoever it was was clever, and quick. I saw streaming hair growing closer, and closer in front of me. Apparently it was just some random woman who wouldn't give me my daughter. Finally, I was angry enough to put on a spurt of speed that had me grabbing the legs of the person in front of me. She rolled, her arms-thankfully- in an iron cage around Dylan. As she rolled to a stop in the shadows of a tree, I paused. She had Dylan, and could use her as a hostage.

Bella must have been thinking along the same lines, because she paused by me, her eyes glowing with hatred. But as the stranger moved slowly into the light, Bella's face lit up in recognition. "Tess, right?" She said. I looked at her in disbelief, "You're the one I hit in the woods a while ago. I'm Bella, you saved me.That's my baby girl." Tess looked hesitant.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked, "You could be part of the Volturi."

"Look at my face. Don't you remember me?" The other vampire looked down at Dylan, cradled in her arms cooing, then back up at her.

"You do look familiar…"

"Tess, give me that child." I looked up. The man I had seen Bella in town with was walking out from the shadows.

"Jack!" Bella exclaimed. He ignored her.

"Tess, give me that child." he repeated.

"No! You'll take her to the Volturi," She turned towards Bella, "He's been betraying you ever since a few months ago." I snarled.

"How dare you!" Jack boomed. He launched himself at Tess. Halfway through the air, I wondered if this was a very good idea. I slammed into his side, and we were in full lion's battle over a mate, and a cub.

Bella's POV: 

One moment he was by _my_ side, the next he was barreling into _Jack's_ side. "Edward!" I screamed. I wasn't ready to lose him again. I ran quickly over to Tess. "If you've hurt a hair on her head, I swear to God, I'll-"

"I couldn't ever. I'm sorry." She handed me Dylan, and sprinted into the wilderness. I checked my baby over, and she was fine. Holding her to my chest, my eyes followed the fight. I could actually _see_ what they were doing, as opposed to when he was fighting Victoria, and all I saw was blurred shapes. Edward, my guardian angel, was a great fighter. Plus he was angry, which gave him just the right violent kick. He began tearing Jack apart; a few limbs, a piece of stomach. I pressed Dylan's head to my chest; I didn't want her seeing her father that way. I looked away too. Not wanting to witness the destruction of the man I might have stayed with forever.

"Go," I heard Edward growl. I looked up. Surely he wasn't talking to me. Edward was looking at me. His gaze locked on mine, Jack gasping at his feet, "GO!" He yelled down at Jack, "And never return." Jack scurried up, looking distorted, while Edward stalked towards me. He gently pulled me and Dylan to his chest. Somewhere between a hug, and a snatch. He kissed me softly, and looked down at his baby. She reached up towards him –always doing the cutest, most perfect thing ever- and he picked up her up, smiling his angel's smile. I saw Jack hobbling away into the forest over Edward's shoulder, and knew he would never bother my family again.

"Hey Dylan Elizabeth," He said, holding her up in the moonlight, "I'm your dad." He held her close again, and closed his eyes. "Bells, let's go home."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He put an arm around my shoulders, and we started our lives.


	19. Puppies

**My avatar is a picture of Dylan with Jayne, and Maddy. SOOOOOOOO cute!**


	20. Yo You Guys!

**Yo! Check out my new story about Dylan, and Jake's son. It's called Forbidden! I hope you like it as much as you liked After Eclipse!!!**

**Dictionizzuh**


End file.
